


Snapshot

by Mukanshin



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: M/M, Non too descriptive m/m smex, Socks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukanshin/pseuds/Mukanshin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rooftop

****

**Rooftop**

 ****

He stands, his back turned slightly towards me. His shoulders hunched. His arms wrapped across his chest. His mouth, not the scarred, twisted one, but his real one - soft, full red lips, are curved gently downwards in a pensively melancholy frown. His brows, hidden in shadows are drawn inwards. The black caverns of his eyes caving in upon themselves.

Gently his form sways. Shifting from foot to foot. A tuneless song is hummed, filling the air as he stares with unseeing, yet all knowing eyes out upon the lights of Gotham's dark night. Peering into and judging its soul.

Slowly those dead eyes close. Black lashes fluttering against black cheeks. The wind picks up, catching and playing with the fabric of his purple coat. His lips, ever downward, curve slightly as the fabric rustles against him. His head tilts back and he breathes deeply. He turns. Ever so slightly. Slowly, slowly those dark lashes flutter. Begin to rise.

Dead eyes, once filled with an empty sort of sadness, smolder into life. The city, now at his back, bursts into fire, the flames reflecting chaos in his eyes as he says my name.

He steps forwards.

And so do I.


	2. Socks

****

**

Socks

**

****

_green, purple, yellow, black_

Moaning low in his throat the Joker arched his head back as sharp eyeteeth pierced the delicate skin of his throat, his eyes threatening to flutter closed as the body above him bore down with greater force, penetrating more fully with every movement.

Claiming him with weight and hands, nails and teeth.

Barely holding back a breathless giggle as the Batman's hot tongue worked at the blood slowly starting to trickle its way down the contours of his neck the Joker lifted a shaky hand, running it through the sweat damp hair that clung stubbornly to his forehead, obscuring his vision as he tried to focus on the multicoloured objects that rested against the Bats lower back.

_green, purple, yellow, black_

_fuck_ The breath rushing from his body the Jokers head fell back to the soft pillow, his eyes closing and his fingers clawing and pulling at his hair as Batman growled lowly into his ear before taking the lobe between sharp, bloodied teeth, worrying at the sensitive flesh.


End file.
